Dans l'ombre d'un secret
by AdErIn
Summary: [Tokio Hote] Une jeune fille se fait violé, elle décide de partir de chez elle...
1. Chapter 1

_**Dans l'ombre d'un secret**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

La sonnerie retentit, le cours de français se termina, enfin pensa-t-elle. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le lycée, seulement les cours de français l'ennuyaient terriblement, son professeur n'était qu'une vieille femme n'acceptant aucune extravagance. Dommage pour elle, Sarah, possédait un look propre à elle-même. Elle était de taille moyenne, possédait des cheveux noirs corbeau mi-long, avait des yeux bleu allant vers le vert de tant à autre, selon ses différentes humeurs, des lèvres fines et rosées, un anneau sublimé, sa bouche. Le style de vêtements que possédait la jeune fille de 17 ans ne la laissait pas non plus inaperçue, le noir était l'une de ses couleurs favorites c'est pour cela qu'elle portait souvent des t-shirts noirs et des jeans de temps à autre de la même couleur. Quand l'envie lui prenait, elle posait un jolie nœud dans ses cheveux colorés. Côté chaussures, les converses étaient reines, des fois noires, des fois rouges.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la salle sans un regard pour les élèves de sa classe. C'est vrai que la jeune fille n'était pas forcement appréciée par les autres à cause de son look « bizarre » comme ils décrivaient mais elle ne disait rien, cela lui passait au dessus de la tête, même si elle devait supporter les moqueries de certains élèves elle aimait son lycée car elle pouvait tout oublier pendant quelques heures et ne se préoccuper que d'une seule chose : son travail.

Elle sortit du lycée pour se dépêcher de prendre le bus qui la ramènerait chez elle, plutôt à contre cœur elle se l'avoua-t-elle : rentrer et le revoir lui, cet homme si répugnant, il la dégoûtait à un point inimaginable, la drogue, l'alcool était ses passe-temps favoris, sa mère n'était presque jamais là à cause de son travail et ne se rendait pas compte du malheur que vivait sa fille, les cris, les coups et même des fois les gestes insistants qu'elle subissait, mais la jeune fille réussissait quand même à l'arrêter même avec la peur au ventre qui lui donnait souvent la nausée.

Sarah attendait le bus, il arrivait...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Malheureusement pour Sarah le trajet du bus se passait trop vite après seulement 20 minutes elle se retrouvé devant sa maison, clefs à la main, le regard vide.

Elle avait peur, peur qu'il soit là, encore bourré, assis sur le canapé regardant des chaînes de sport une bière à la main, d'autres bières déjà vide sur la table basse. Elle avait que quand elle rentre dans la maison qu'il l'appelle pour encore une fois la rabaissé, lui demandé de faire des corvées qu'elle ne devrait pas faire, ou même de fois de recevoir quelques coups qu'elle réussissait a camouflé avec du maquillage.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et décida de rentrer les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Elle ouvrit la porte…aucun bruit, par chance celui-ci devait dormir. Elle décida de ne pas perdre de temps et passa en éclair dans la cuisine pur prendre un paquet de gâteau ainsi qu'une bouteille de soda et fila dans sa chambre en vitesse. Arrivé dans sa chambre elle posa ce qu'elle avait « volé » dans la cuisine sur son bureau et elle jeta son sac par terre sans aucun remords, elle se posta devant sa glace pour se regardé quelques minutes comme chaque jours après les cours, sans aucunes raisons. Elle décida de se retirer et de manger un peut, elle commença à ouvrir le paquet de biscuits quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Qu'es que tu fou là avec sa ? On ta dit de pas mangé dans ta chambre !

-je…c'est juste que…

Elle se tue au regard que lui lança l'homme. Il s'approcha d'elle et empoigna son t-shirt avec force.

-Tu n'as pas à répondre ! Je te l'est déjà dit des centaines de fois ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Moi je vais te le faire comprendre !

Il jeta la jeune fille sur le lit et il s'assis sur elle pour la bloqué de tout gestes qu'elle pourrais t'enté. Sarah était pétrifié, ce fut la première fois qu'il lui fit aussi peur elle nu le temps de pensé plus, elle reçut une gifle violente sur le visage qui l'assomma à moitié.

A partir de ce moment se fut l'horreur pour la jeune fille puisque que l'homme qu'elle détesté déjà fit la chose qu'elle redouté depuis le début. Ce monstre profita d'elle pendant plus d'une demi-heure, cette demi-heure fut la plus longue de sa vie, après qu'il est terminé de « s'amusé » avec elle, il parti sans aucun remords la laissant, à moitié nue, ses larmes coulant à flot sur son visage meurtri.

Elle resta bien une heure dans cette position, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait osé prendre sa virginité, lui volé, qui pour elle était la plus grande preuve d'amour. Finalement elle eu le courage de se levé, sa première envie et son seule besoin à ce moment là fut de prendre une douche, de se lavé de cette souillure posé illégalement sur son corps, d'enlevé cette odeur qui la hanté déjà. Par chance une porte dans sa chambre communiquée avec la salle de bain. Elle y resta un bon moment, l'eau chaude ne pouvait lui faire que du bien à cet instant là.

Après avoir pris une longue douche elle s'habilla rapidement, à ce moment elle ne pus s'empêché de retenir ses larmes à nouveau. Ce fut trop pour elle, il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle quitte cet endroit qui lui faisait trop pensé à ces minutes horrible qu'elle venait de vivre. Sarah s'assis à son bureau, pris une feuille et écrivis à sa mère.

_Maman._

_Je ne suis pas vraiment par ou commencé._

_Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne t'en veux en aucun cas et que je t'aime._

_Maman, aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre quelques choses d'horrible, d'inamissible, d'impensable. L'homme que tu aimes m'a fait du mal. Pas de n'importe qu'elle façon, il a blessé mon corps, mon âme, il m'à volé la chose la plus importante chez une femme, ce que je ne pourrais jamais retrouver._

_Je ne dirais pas ce mot, il est trop dur à prononcer ou même à écrire, je n'aurais jamais crue pensée qu'un jour sa puisse m'arrivé._

_Maman, ne me cherche pas, je suis en lieux sur, je veut seulement du temps non pas pour oublié mais pour pouvoir supporté ce qui vient de se passé._

_Je t'aime, Sarah. _

Sarah termina la lettre, posa son stylo et se leva de sa chaise. Elle ne prit aucuns vêtements pour partir, simplement son sac de cours avec son portable et elle fourra rapidement une veste, la brune jeta son sac sur ses épaules et prit ses clefs, elle hésita quelques instants à sortir, regardant la porte, si par malheur en sortant de chez elle l'homme la voyait c'était sur ment terminé pour elle il ferait plus que la violé cette fois. Mais il fallait à tout pris qu'elle parte, elle décida de sortir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Sarah réussit à sortir sans aucun problème, l'homme devait sûrement ce « reposé » après ce qui c'était passé. Dehors il faisait déjà nuit, l'air été encore frais même si l'été approché, heureusement pour elle, elle avait pensé à prendre une veste. Elle la sortie du sac et la mis sur ses épaules. Maintenant qu'elle était dehors _que faire ?_ Elle n'avait aucun endroit où allé, personne à appelé, puisqu'elle ne connaissait personnes réellement. Elle décida de marché…peut être aurait elle une idée en marchant.

Sarah se mise à marché sans réelle direction, elle avait peur, la nuit noire n'été en aucun cas rassurante, personnes dans les rues et ironie du sort quelques gouttes se mirent à tombés. Elle commença un peut à paniqué, _que faire ?_ Elle avait marché maintenant plus d'une heure et rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, elle été mal, très mal… ses pensées dérivées sur de mauvaises chose, la brune n'était pas loin d'un pont elle décida d'allé s'asseoir dessus, La pluie mouilla tout ces vêtements ce qui la fit souvent frissonnée.

Elle repensa à tout ce qui c'était passé en si peut de temps, elle se sentait tellement mal, trahis d'une certaine manière, pourquoi ? Sarah ne le savait pas elle-même, mais tellement de sentiments l'envahissait d'un coup que son esprit été totalement embrouillé. Elle se leva et regarda par-dessus le pont, c'était haut, même très haut, une envie lui vient soudain à l'esprit…

-Hé !

Quelqu'un l'appelée ? Non impossible pourquoi se soucié d'elle. Elle se pencha un peut plus pour voir le fond.

-Arrête sa !

Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle mais ne sen soucia pas.

- C'est tellement haut… Murmura Sarah.

Elle senti soudainement deux mains l'agrippée fortement au moment où elle allée se sentir partir, les deux personnes partir en arrière violemment, Sarah se retrouva affalé sur la personne qui venait de l'empêché de sautée, elle se releva rapidement et regarda la personne à terre. La personne se trouva être un garçon qui devait avoir à peut prés son âge, il releva la tête.

-Mais…tu est…je te connais ! S'exclama le garçon.

Elle reconnu l'un des garçons de sa classe, l'un des seuls qui ne se _foutés pas de sa guelle_ mais qui ne faisait tout de même pas attention à elle.

- tu es… ?

- Sarah.

Le garçon se releva, lui aussi été trempé, c'était quelqu'un d'assez spécial, dans tout les cas il ne passé pas inaperçu. Il était de taille plutôt moyenne, un style assez rappeur mais il possédé des dread locks ce qui lui donné un style spécial plutôt bizarre.

-Mais qu'es que tu fais là Sarah ?

_Merde, le piège, vite, vite, trouve une solution._

-Je me suis perdue, aller j'y vais salut.

Sarah se retourna pour partir mais une main sur son épaule la fit arrêtée.

- ne raconte pas de conneries, je sais très bien ce que tu voulais faire avant que je te retienne.

La brune stoppa tout mouvement pendant quelques secondes puis elle se retourna violemment le visage baigné de larmes, les poings serrés.

-Et alors ! Tu vas peut être me dire que je vais te manqué si je crève, tu t'en fou de moi alors lâche moi !

A nouveau, elle allé partir mais le garçon s'agrippa à elle pour l'empêché tout mouvement. Au contact de son camarade contre elle, des flashs des instants passés avec son beau-père lui revint en mémoire.

…_**Elle été couché sur le lit, t-shirt remonté jusqu'à ces poignés, bloquant ses bras, son jean déboutonné et à moitié baissé, sont visage ensanglanté à cause des coups qu'elle avait subit un peut plus tôt, le sang mélangé aux larmes qu'elle ne pouvait empêché de coulées. L'homme était couché sur elle, une main serrant de temps à autre son cou quand elle esquisse un mouvement.**_

_**-Tu parles, tu cries, je te crève ma puce…Tu as bien compris ?**_

_**La jeune fille aquiéssa de la tête, les yeux écarquillés à cause de la peur.**_

_**-Bien, commençons alors…**_

Sarah ce dégagea violemment du garçon.

-Je t'interdis de me touché, cria t'elle de toute ces forces.

Le garçon fut surpris du comportement de sa camarade fit un pas en arrière.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me lâches !

Elle décida de partir.


End file.
